Let's Hear It For The Boy
by Psycho Weasel
Summary: Taichi isn't exactly picture perfect. In fact, he's got TONS of faults to him. So why did Yamato pick him out of all the other people he could have picked? Yama has an answer. New Year's Eve party setting. Songfic. Taito slash. Fluffy fluff stuff.


_**NOTE:** I AM SO DONE WITH THIS SONG! I have been listening to it basically ALL DAY just so that I could stay in the mood of this songfic! D: Well, I decided to write this songfic and post it up today because I know how badly I epic fail at posting holiday fics on time...so I decided to write this story a day early and now it's on time! Yay! :D Kudo points for me! Not really...ahem..._

_I think it's safe to say I kind of phail at sticking with the list of stories I have planned on my profile. There are quite a few stories that have popped into my head and also stories that I have started writing up. It drives me crazy because one minute I will be like, "Ok, I should go work on 'Princess' now," and then the next minute I'm like "Wait! I just thought of something brilliant I can add to my title-less Taito chapter story!" And don't even get me started on the countless plot bunnies that are crawling over my mind that aren't even in the Digimon category (a.k.a. Kingdom Hearts)! Maybe I should take a break or something...NAH!_

_Well, now that I managed to get my "CURSE THOSE PLOT BUNNIES!" speech out of the way, here is a little songfic for your enjoyment and pleasure for the New Year!_

_**WARNINGS:** The F-bomb gets dropped once and they mention sex, but other than that, it's pretty safe and fluffy...slash fluffy that is! Mwa-ha-ha! I used the "Footloose: Broadway Musical" version of this song btw, so it will be different than Denice William's version. Oh, and I like my Sitar! XD_

_**DISCLAIMER:** Do I own Digimon and the song "Let's Hear It For the Boy"? Do pigs fly? No. Did George W. Bush make a good president for the USA? HELL NO!(I'se be a democrat! Woo!)! Did you know that I have a really bad cough and had to take Nyquil, which has 10% alcohol, and is obviously effecting my better judgement? *COUGH! COUGH!* No. Conclusion: I should not be allowed to write while I'm high off of Nyquil! ...oh and I do not own Digimon or the song. They belong to their rightful owners._

* * *

**Let's Hear It For The Boy**

"Taichi, it's crooked," I sighed when I walked back into the living room carrying a bowl of Cheetos with me. Taichi was helping me prepare for the New Year's party I was throwing that would soon be starting. While I was off setting up refreshments, he had offered to help put up the sign that read: "Happy New Years!" Taichi climbed down the latter and looked at it.

"No it's not," he defended.

"It's _so_ crooked. Can you not see it?"

"Maybe your head is crooked." I chucked a Cheeto at him and he quickly dodged it. Curse his soccer reflexes…And with that, Taichi tackled me on to the couch. Cheetos went flying everywhere as I tried squirming away from him. He pinned my arms above my head and started to kiss me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him back just as eager. When he pulled back, he smiled at me seductively. "I want to fuck you so bad right now."

"Hey! Watch the language Taichi," my dad barked at my boyfriend. Taichi immediately jumped off of me and tried to look innocent. I busted out laughing as Dad eyed the both of us suspiciously. "Also, I don't want to hear any sort of sex-talk. Gay or straight, you two are still too young to be doing that sort of stuff."

"Yes sir," Taichi blushed. I placed a pillow in front of my face, trying to muffle my giggles. I should be feeling guilty because we _had _had sex before (under this roof actually) and never told our parents about it, but Taichi's face was so hilarious, I couldn't help but laugh. He had been trying to impress my father ever since we came out as a couple to our families and he didn't want to screw things up (even though Dad has already told me countless times that he considers Taichi a part of the family anyways).

"Well, just to make sure," Dad smiled. "Taichi, why don't you help me take some equipment out to the van?" Taichi nodded. Before he went to help my dad, he turned, pulled the pillow away from my face, and kissed me again.

"Love you," he smiled.

"Love you too," I smiled back. He kissed me again and went to my dad's room to pick up a few cases and boxes to take to the van. I chuckled as I heard my dad try to strike up a conversation with my nervous boyfriend.

_**My baby, he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway  
**_

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. _'They probably forgot something,' _I thought as I stood to go open it. I was surprised to see my younger brother and his group of friends at the door. Takeru had an arm wrapped around Hikari's shoulder, Ken and Miyako were wearing matching glasses that had the upcoming year on it, Iori was wearing a "Happy New Years!" hat, and Daisuke blew a little horn in my face.

"Takeru?" I questioned. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Hey Yamy!" Daisuke grinned. I cringed at the nickname I hate most. "We're ready to party!" I pulled out my cell phone and looked at the time.

"It's six fifty," I informed them. "You guys are ten minutes early…"

"I told you it didn't start until seven!" Daisuke turned accusingly at Miyako.

"How was I supposed to know?" she shot back at the bitter soccer player. "There was a huge stain on the first two numbers!"

"You must have gotten the invitation that Taichi tried helping with," I smiled. "That was mustard he dripped on to the page."

"Good old Taichi," Iori laughed. I invited the younger kids in and we settled down on the floor and started to play Apples to Apples. We played a couple of rounds before Taichi and my dad came in…a large grease stain on Taichi's shirt. As the younger kids chimed their greetings, I gave them a questioning look.

"What happened?" I asked.

"One of the equipment I handed to Taichi slipped and almost hit the floor," my dad sighed.

"Your dad managed to catch in time before I killed it," Taichi muttered. My dad patted Taichi on the back and smiled.

"Don't worry about it son," he reassured the burnet. "It wasn't like it was an antique or anything. And concerning your shirt, I'm sure it will wash out sooner or later." Hikari and Miyako giggled as Taichi flushed a shade of red. "Yamato, you sure you will be alright by yourself? I feel bad having to leave you on New Year's Eve."

"The point of the party was so that I wouldn't be alone this night," I told him. _'It was also so you'd make sure that Taichi and I weren't having sex…'_ "I'll be ok, and seeing how these guys came ten minutes early, I'm sure they won't be leaving until later.

"Alright then…" My dad turned his attention to my boyfriend and looked at him sternly first, then at me. "Now remember what we talked about boys. You kids make sure these two don't get into trouble."

"Don't worry Dad," Takeru said. "We'll keep a close eye on them."

"Yeah! We'll be sure they use a condom if they try anything!" Daisuke blurted out. While Taichi and I exchanged panicked looks, the younger kids bursted out laughing and my dad looked at us suspiciously again.

"I'll keep you to it Daisuke," he finally smiled. "Have fun kids, and have a Happy New Years!" We called our goodbyes and my dad left to help out at the television station. While my dad left, Mimi came into the room.

"Wow, looks like I'm late," she sighed. She took one look at Taichi and tried to contain herself from laughing. "Goodness Taichi! What happened? Did you get in a fight with a greased pig?" I glared at Mimi for the remark. It's not Taichi's fault he couldn't have brand-named clothing like Mimi-the-model could. Taichi looked down at his blue stained shirt, baggy jeans and socks with a hole on the toe.

"Mimi, come take my spot in this game," I said to her as I scooted out of the circle. She took off her shoes and took my spot, eager to play. Taichi was still staring at his shirt.

"I really screwed up huh?" Taichi mumbled and tried to wipe the grease off his shirt.

"You still look amazing to me," I shook my head and patted the spot next to me. "And concerning my dad, he loves you Taichi. Almost as much as I do." He smiled at me and came over. Instead of sitting next to me however, he sat on top of me and started to kiss me.

"Hey! None of that!" Ken scolded playfully.

"Yeah! Not unless you have a condom with you!" Takeru added. I stuck my tongue out at my younger brother and the others just laughed.

_**And maybe he don't dress fine  
But I don't really mind  
Cuz every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer  
**_

_**Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Whoa, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's lovin' one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Let's hear it for the boy  
**_

_Four hours later…_

Who knew that a bunch of teenagers would be able to keep themselves entertained for four hours? We had eaten pizza, sang karaoke, watched a movie, and now some people were playing strip poker (even after me saying no). Around the table playing were Taichi, Shino and Hayato from the band, Takeru, Daisuke, Koushiro, and Hikari. Even though Hikari was the only girl, the only thing she was missing was a sock. Shino and Takeru were barefooted and missing their shirts, Hayato and Taichi had taken off their socks and pants, and Daisuke was only wearing his briefs. I watched the game safely from a distance at the food table. I smiled as Taichi shifted in his seat.

"Wonder who's idea it was to play _strip _poker," Sora sighed as she joined me at the table.

"My guess would have to be Taichi," I said to her. "He's kind of cheap, whether he wants to admit it or not."

"Really?" she asked interested. I nodded.

"He'd much rather have me cook some dinner and watch a movie rather than spend the money on actually going out in the town."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"I'm not." The redhead looked rather confused to my response. "Taichi doesn't earn a lot of money and so the money he gets, he tries to spend it wisely. Besides, I think it's a lot more fun not being obligated to go out in public. Cheap dates are actually kind of nice."

_**My baby may not be rich  
He's watching every dime  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
And we always have a real good time**_

"Read them and weep boys!" Hikari smirked as she placed down a royal flush. The boys playing all gasped in shocked.

"You can't be serious!" Hayato protested. "That's impossible to get!" Hikari giggled when she saw my younger brother start to unbutton his pants. Daisuke looked around miserably and started going for the only item of clothing he had left.

"I think we should probably stop now before we see something we'll all regret later!" Koushiro suggested as he stopped Daisuke from slipping into his birthday suit. The other players agreed and started to dress themselves quickly.

"Hey Taichi," Jyou called out. "Come sing karaoke with me!" Taichi slipped his socks on and hurried over to join the blue haired boy. They sang Rascal Flatts' song, "Me and My Gang." The great thing about karaoke is that you don't necessarily have to sound good…which was fortunate for my tone-deaf boyfriend.

_"ME AND MY GANG!" _the two friends sang out. _"WE LIVE TO RIDE! WE RIDE TO LIVE!" _Shino pulled his shirt over his head and joined me at the refreshment table.

"They sound," Shino stared. He looked at me, to make sure I wouldn't punch his lights out. "Terrible."

"Yup. That's my Taichi," I cringed once they started to sing the "na na nas." "Always pushing himself too hard."

"…how is that during sex?" Shino teased.

"Amazing," I replied before I elbowed him in the gut.

"I hope you guys use condoms!" he grinned, obviously catching on the inside joke. I started tickling the pianist of _The Teenage Wolves _until he was keeling over in laughter. Sora made a disgusted face and left us for Mimi, who was braiding Mikayo's hair. I'm not going to deny it, Taichi is amazing when it comes to sex. Who would have thought?

_**And maybe he sings off key  
But that's alright by me  
Cuz what he does he does so well  
Makes me wanna yell  
**_

_**Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my lovin' one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Let's hear it for the boy  
**_

It was now only half an hour until the New Year would come. While some of the party members were had settled down and watched a movie, the others were spazing out and playing an intense game called "Spoons." I felt like the party was going well, so Taichi and I took this opportunity to slip into my room and spend some time to ourselves. We were making-out on my bed and trying our best to keep quiet so no one would notice. Taichi kissed me gently on the lips and pulled away to look at me.

"I meant what I said earlier," he smiled. "I want to f—" I cut him off by placing a finger to his lips.

"You have such a potty mouth," I glared playfully. "Remember what my dad said?"

"Right," he muffled through my finger. Then he started to suck on my finger. I pulled my finger away and replaced it with my mouth. "I love you."

"I love you too," I purred as he started to kiss my neck. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply. "_So _much."

_**Maybe he's no Casanova  
Still his kisses bowl me ov-ah!  
Let's hear it for the boy  
Let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
**_

All the sudden, Taichi stopped kissing me. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked kind of concerned and sort of sad. I started to feel worried.

"What's wrong Taichi?" I asked. He dropped his head a little.

"It's just that…I heard you continually defend me over and over again today and I just kind of realized that…compared to you, I'm nothing."

"Taichi?" His response surprised me. I didn't think he had heard any of that stuff, well besides Mimi of course since she had said it in front of him.

"Yama, you could have anyone you wanted and you picked me: A tone-deaf, cheap slob."

"Taichi that stuff doesn't matter to me. I love you and every single thing about you. How you talk, how you dress, how you try so hard to impress me when you really don't have to try, even the fact that you manage to get straight gutter-balls at bowling."

"How can you manage to look past all of that?" Taichi blushed at the last example.

"Because when it comes to the good and bad things about you, the good outweighs the bad. You're sweet, caring, amazing at sex, and you're a total gentleman."

"Mm, remind me to thank my mother for the gentleman part." I nodded and kissed Taichi.

"I love you because of who you are. I wouldn't want you any other way."

"I love you too Yamato." Taichi caressed my face and we stayed like that for a long time. Simply staring at one another and loving every moment of it.

_**Oh, he don't score at Bowl-A-Rama  
Still, you gotta thank his Mama  
Whoa, whoa whoa whoa  
**_

Takeru threw the door open and spotted us on my bed. He gave a teasing look and I wrapped my arms around Taichi's and growled at him playfully.

"You guys better come out here and hurry if you don't want to miss the countdown," he said before leaving to join the others who were starting to count from sixty. Taichi looked at me again before kissing my forehead and helping me up. We joined the rest of the people, hand in hand. Hayato and Daisuke had decided to be "funny" and started to shout out random numbers while most of the group was following the countdown.

"Taichi," I muttered in his ear. "I hope this year brings you everything you wanted." He squeezed his hand.

"Just stay with me, and I'll be fine," he answered.

"Thirteen!" The group echoed together. "Twelve! Eleven!" Taichi then turned and faced me.

"I want to do something right now," Taichi said over the shouting. He leaned forward and started kissing me. I heard the countdown get louder and louder as they started counting closer. Finally, they all let out a loud "Happy New Years!" Taichi and I, in the meantime continued to kiss. Finally, Taichi pulled away and smiled at me.

"What was that for?" I asked, wiping some drool off of the corner of his mouth.

"That was so that I made sure I ended the old year great and that my New Year started just as wonderful," he informed me. I smiled at his cleverness and then kissed him. And he seriously was wondering why I picked him out of all the other people I could have had. I looked around the room and saw how excited everyone was. Then my eyes settled on one particular thing.

"Taichi?"

"Yes Yama?"

"The sign is still crooked."

"..."

"I love you, Taichi."

"I love you too, Yamato."

_**Let's hear it for the boy!**_

* * *

Must...sleep...NO! I want to write more to my other chapter story! Bah-ha-ha! Speaking of which, if you guys are interested in reading that story sooner than what I had planned, let me know (FYI, the story I'm writing right now is AU and it's about how Tai is a sort of man-whore and is dared into sleeping with his ex-best friend Yama within a two month period).

Anyways, please review this story. Any sort of feedback is wonderful. Even a simple, "Wow...dude that's dope!" would be nice. Constructive criticism helps me as a writer to become better. Flames and bashes are used to roast marshmellows.

Gee...I hope I didn't scare anyone away with my earlier craze...

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY! I hope this year brings you with happiness and joy! :D

Love you all, Psycho Weasel!


End file.
